Back to the Beginning
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: What if you were living the life you did not want to? What if you were given the chance to go back and do it over again? WE and JA Unofficial sequel to 'One Day' one shot Complete
1. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

Enjoy my new story (but don't forget about the old ones)

* * *

"Captain, we're approaching another attack site."

The young man lifted his dark eyes to look at the speaker. The sailor noticed a change in their captain as of late. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Thank you Thomas. Bring any survivors aboard and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yes Captain."

The man left and Will sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, gave a loud sigh and looked down again at the maps before him. Jack had visited him a month ago and left them here with Will for reasons he couldn't understand. To Will, Jack seemed to have something on his mind as well. He'd long given up on the Pearl; he had lost it 2 years ago now. On his new ship, The Liberté, he came upon a man in the water face up and dead but with this map still clutched in his hand. Will could also still remember the talk with the other Captain as well...

_"Come on Will, what've we got to lose."_

_"But Jack, you know I can't step on land yet." _

_With the wave of his hand, Jack knew it already. "Just take a look over them and if you want to come then you can." _

_"But I've got duties." _

_"This can wait for a bit. Trust me."_

_Jack and Will stood staring at each other for a few minutes. They could barely recognize each other anymore. Yet the trust was still there. Jack suddenly turned and was about to leave before Will grabbed his arm to hold him back. _

_"Could you do me a favor Jack?" _

_"What?"_

_"Could you visit Elizabeth for me?"_

_Jack sort of gave him a weird look before nodding. "Aye, I'll go do that now savvy." _

_"Thank you. And tell her I love her." _

_"Yeah, yeah..." _

Will got up from his desk and went to see just who these new recruits would be. Only three were there. Each of them looking at this new man with worry and awe.

"Fear not gentlemen. I am Captain William Turner and welcome to the Flying Dutchman," he said with a slight smile.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth Turner looked out the window of her home and sighed staring at the vast ocean. 

"Mama."

She turned and saw her little boy coming her way with two little men made out of wood in each hand. He noticed right away that something seemed to be upsetting her.

"Was wrong?" he asked in that cute child-like voice.

"Nothing William. Come sit on Mommy's lap and we'll play."

The boy climbed into her arms and told her that one was 'Daddy' and the other was 'Unca Jack.'

"I'll be Daddy then," she said taking the one toy. They had a pretend sword fight with the little men and it was a grand time for both.

"Are we evah going to see Daddy?" little William asked.

"One day son, one day."

**

* * *

**She put the boy to bed that night and went to her favorite night time spot; the beach. From there she could see all the stars in the sky. On deck, William Turner II saw the stars as well. They were all so beautiful and took his breath away. 

"Captain, ship approachin'," the man in the crow's nest announced.

Will looked and squinted to see that it was in fact The Liberté. "Fear not, it's only Jack."

Their ships met up and Will went to welcome Jack on the Pearl by just appearing right behind him.

"Boo."

Jack almost jumped out of his boots but would never admit to it.

"What brings you by Jack?"

"I need a reason to visit now."

"How did you even know I was here?"

Jack looked a bit shifty eyed. "I guessed. Lizabeth and the little lad say hello."

Will wiped a tear away. He was subjecting his own child to what he went through. "Thank you," he said with a shaky voice.

"So...did you have a chance to look at the maps yet?"

"Yes and why the heck do I have them when they're yours?"

"Actually, you've got the copy and I've got the original. It says that they hold within them the key to the greatest and vastest treasure in the world."

"As exciting as that sounds I can't do it. I am Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I have to lead the dead to the great beyond. I can't just drop all that and go on an adventure when I can't even step on land."

"Davy Jones stood on land."

"He stood in place in buckets."

A shooting star suddenly caught their attention. When it faded from sight both men felt a bit odd. Before they knew it darkness over took them and they fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Another chapter might be up sometime tomorrow.


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Loophole time. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and had no idea where she was. She was all of a sudden on a ship staring out at sea. Wasn't she just sitting on the beach looking at the stars? In fact, if she didn't know better, wasn't she on...?

"Miss Swann get away from there. You might trip and fall."

She knew that voice but hadn't heard it in two years.

"James?"

"Elizabeth, it's not proper to call a man of such high ranking by his first name."

"Father," she said with glee and wrapping her hands around his middle. He seemed taller than she remembered.

"Elizabeth, what has gotten into you," he said hugging her back.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she said in a higher voice than was her own. She didn't sound like that. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a dress, her hair was in proper curls and indeed she was younger.

"Miss Swann, would you care to come with me to see the boy?" James asked.

The boy? Will. She ran ahead of Norrington and was about to see the man she loved when her father held her back a moment.

**

* * *

**Will's eyes slowly opened. He could feel the ship moving below and thought that he was still on the deck of The Liberté. 

"Bloody Jack," he whispered rubbing the back of his head.

"Who's Jack," James asked.

Will's eyes shot open and he looked around. There stood one James Norrington. A man he thought dead.

"He's my dog back home in London. I was dreaming about him and he bit me. Who are you?" he asked pretending to be interested and clueless.

"I am Captain James Norrington and I have a few questions for you."

He asked Will the usual; where he was from, why he was traveling, who attacked.

"Pirates I believe."

"I thought as much. Well, thank you for your time..."

A creaking noise distracted him. An angel had descended down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, where were you?" James asked.

"Father wanted a word with me."

"Well, I was just talking to the boy."

"My name is William," he said distracted for a moment.

"Is there any way I can speak to him alone for a bit," Elizabeth asked in the cutest voice.

"Of course. I'll be just upstairs." James gave them a final look and went away.

Elizabeth ran right into Will's arms and hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered into his ear.

They let go and got a good look at each other. "We're young again. Why?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was sitting on the beach and watching a shooting star. I made a wish and..."

"You made a wish."

"Yes, that I'd see you but not like this. Not in the way of when we first met."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, I know that. It's just that I wanted you when we're older. When we could properly be together."

Will felt a bit hot around the collar. Hearing a 12 year old say that wasn't exactly normal. He gave a small cough and Elizabeth looked away blushing.

"Sorry, I forgot what it's like to be a non-adult I believe."

Will laughed a little before taking her hand. This was before he was a blacksmith and yet they were still rough. Probably from his work on the ship. "I don't believe it's possible for us to get back, Elizabeth," he said.

"I don't want to go back," she privately thought. Elizabeth then reached over to her right and extracted something. It was the medallion. "You should keep it. It'd be better with you anyway," she said dropping it into his hand.

He smiled at it before smiling at her.

"Children, please come up here for a moment," Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth took Will's hand and together they went above.

**

* * *

**The Governor smiled when he saw them and Will had to fight the urge not to gasp. "Good morning Mr. Turner. I am Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth's father and future governor of Port Royal, Jamaica," he said extending a hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Will said shaking it.

"Father, may I show Will around the ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suppose that's alright. Just bring him by for breakfast in a bit."

Elizabeth smiled widely and dragged Will away and below deck. They actually talked for a bit about what had happened in the years since they'd seen each other last. The only thing they were sad to leave was little William their son. A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and will removed it for her. He gave her a small smile which she gladly returned.

"Elizabeth!"

They broke away but the chain that Will was wearing broke off and fell into a puddle on the ground. He slowly bent over to retrieve it as Elizabeth received a talk from her father.

"William, why don't we go off and talk for a bit alright," the Governor asked.

"Yes sir," he said as he slowly followed behind.

He took one last look at Elizabeth and smiled before he was gone with her father.

She smiled as well and sat in the seat nearby. "He's back."

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them however, someone on a not so far away ship lifted their head then and the winds told him exactly where he needed to go to find his lost treasure.

* * *

Seriously, how many of you saw this coming? I guess you can call this is the sequel to 'One Day'. I'm glad you read the chapter and hopefully you liked it. 


	3. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Before he knew it, the ship arrived in Port Royal. It wasn't as grand as his first entrance but it wasn't bad either. Jack Sparrow didn't know what to think when he woke up three weeks ago in an alley in Tortuga eleven years in the past. Before he got his Pearl back and lost it. Before having to own up to Davy Jones. Before he met the Turners. Why was he going to Port Royal again? While thinking about that, a ship appeared on the horizon. Jack climbed out his boat, dusted himself off and began to walk away. He tossed a shilling to the dock master and only said "Smith." They were coming and Jack hoped they remembered as much as he did.

**

* * *

**It took way too long for their ship to arrive at port. They're new home. The place where everything really started. Once they were at the dock, everything needed to be collected and taken to their new home. Will was roped into helping out of course. In the time since he'd arrived, he'd been more or less forced to be the new cabin boy. Will found it funny that at one time he was a Captain; now he was stuck serving instead of leading. Stupid 12 year old body. Suddenly a hand appeared on top of his own. He looked up to see Elizabeth smiling and wanting to lend a hand. 

"Elizabeth, we have to go. The carriage is here."

"Will's coming with us right?" she asked adding a bit of worry to her voice.

"Of course, I almost forgot. Have him come over here too."

And once again she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him to the carriage. Will broke free this time.

"I have feet you know," he said dusting himself off.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around. Will could've sworn he heard a chuckle though. They both climbed in and began to the ride to their house.

**

* * *

**It was just as beautiful and gigantic as Elizabeth remembered. She slowly climbed out and relished its great view. 

"Shall we step inside," the Governor said.

Will came out last and looked in awe of the mansion as well. This was it when it was first built. Of course he had also been here the first time around but since he knew what would happen to it eventually it stood out even more.

"Come on then William," the Governor said and Will followed behind.

They walked inside and Elizabeth and Will felt their jaws drop. It seemed that it was better the second time around. Weatherby was talking to one of the head servants.

"It's just so beautiful isn't it," Elizabeth whispered.

Will could only nod as he continued to stare.

"Children," the Governor said.

They turned their heads as one to and he motioned for them to come his way.

"The servants are coming and I want you to meet with them now."

Everyone came out of a doorway and stood before the Governor as if he was a general and they were his army. He walked down the lineup with the two young ones behind. The last man on line seemed a bit odd to the Governor though. He had all sorts of trinkets and things woven in his hair. And he was a bit dirty as well.

"And who might you be sir," he asked.

"I am Jack Smith. I arrived this morning and shall be working in your kitchen with the chefs."

Will felt his eyes go wide as he took the man's appearance and face in. He nudged Elizabeth who looked annoyed before she looked at the man as well.

"My goodness," she whispered.

"Did you say something Elizabeth," the Governor asked.

She shook her head quickly in a very unladylike way and he turned back to Jack. Jack shrugged and the Governor continued down the line.

"Very well. You may all go to work then."

The servants began to walk away but Jack tried to be the last out of the room. As he walked out, he hummed a few notes to the song Elizabeth had taught him.

"You must be tired darling. Why don't you go up to your room for a rest," Weatherby said.

"I, I think I will father. Good day William," she said.

"Good day Ms. Swann."

She gave him an annoyed look but didn't say anything about it as she went upstairs.

"I'm sure you're a bit tired as well."

"Actually, I think I'm more hungry than tired sir."

"Oh, very well. Harrison." A servant appeared. "Please take young Master Turner to the kitchens for something to eat." The man led Will away but the Governor's eyes lingered on him as he left.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth had to get out of this room and sooner rather than later. Jack Sparrow was in her house. Granted, he was going to be in the kitchens hopefully most of the time but that still didn't make her feel any easier. She knew he wouldn't let anything slip; his own fate was just important as theirs. Suddenly she heard a door close downstairs. Her father had probably (hopefully) gone into his office for a little while. She carefully opened her door and tried to avoid as many creaky steps as possible as she made her way down.

* * *

Yup, they're all under the same roof. And I made Jack a cook (yeah, just another quirk for your enjoyment) Hope you liked it.


	4. Trio

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the next Chapter.

* * *

Will was brought to the kitchen and led to a table to wait for something to be brought to him. A few seconds later a hand appeared with a plate of bread and jam. He followed the arm that led to none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Here you go _Young Master_," he said before pretending to gag.

Will rolled his eyes as Jack looked over his shoulder before sitting down as well.

"It's really you, right," Jack asked seriously.

Will nodded and tried to take in the appearance of this Jack Sparrow. This Jack Sparrow was, for one thing, cleaner if that was possible. Still a little dirty around the edges but all together not bad. He also had only one single gold tooth in his mouth. The rest though was basically the same as before except he was younger as well. Will carefully put some jam onto the bread and they both just stared at each other.

"Where's the lass," Jack suddenly asked.

As if to answer his question, the kitchen door opened and Elizabeth slowly walked inside.

"Elizabeth, so good to see you," Jack said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she walked wordlessly over and slapped him.

"I did not deserve that love."

"I know, I just wanted to know what it felt like," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Feeling, tasting. Love you'll be the death of me. Again."

"Why are you here Jack," she finally asked.

"Can't a man visit his friends when he's in town?"

"You're not supposed to be here. Yet."

"What're we going to do now though really," Will asked between bites of bread.

Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to him and all three of them just stared at the table or the wall, or the bread in their hand.

"We're just going to have to face it. We can't do anything to change what happened. It's not a dream, it's really real," Elizabeth said.

"Imagine, we've got years worth of knowledge of the future and there's nothing we can do about it," Will added.

"I see no problems with that," Jack said picking up the other slice of bread and taking a bite.

"Hey," Will said and snatched it back only to stare at the teeth marks momentarily and hand it back.

"William, are you still in there?"

The Governor was coming. Jack stood up and Elizabeth hid in a nearby cupboard. The Governor opened the door to find Will sitting casually at the table and Jack standing nearby.

"What are you doing here Mr. Smith?" he asked.

"I was just giving the young man some food sir. Nothing came from it."

"Well, you can go now and Mr. Turner can you please come with me? We need to talk about where you should go from here."

"Yes sir," Will said.

He got up, nodded his thanks to Jack and left. Elizabeth waited a few seconds more before coming out.

"I should get back to my room," she said and left him there alone.

Jack shrugged, grabbed the uneaten piece of bread and finished it.

**

* * *

**Will and the Governor were sitting in his office. Will felt like he'd done something wrong but Elizabeth's father only wanted to talk with him. Or so he was told. The man put on a pair of glasses and looked down at the papers before him. 

"Now, I believe that you should stay with us till I've had a chance to ask around a bit through town. Do you have any preferences so I don't send you somewhere you don't want to be?"

"Umm, well, blacksmithing seems interesting enough."

"I'll send a letter out first thing in the morning." The man smiled as he took his glasses off. "You may go now. You're room is upstairs and to the right."

Will climbed out of the chair, shook the man's hand and went to see where he's stay.

**

* * *

**Jack was still sitting in the same seat when someone else came into the room. 

"There you are Jack. Come on, we've got to start preparing for dinner."

"I'll be right there Christina, hold your horses."

The lass rolled her eyes and left the room as Jack stood to leave as well. The woman...intrigued him. She was from the island and not too bad on the eyes either. Reminded him of Anna Maria actually a little. Once in the kitchen, Jack was in his second element to pirating. Not many knew that he liked to cook let alone that he was good at it. Being alone for so many years, he needed something to fall back on in his youth.

"So what're we making for tonight," he asked rubbing his hands.

"Roasted chicken and potatoes."

"Very good," Jack said before setting about cutting onions.

**

* * *

**As Will finally reached the top of the stairs, he turned to his right to see a door partially open. Being as quiet as he could, he snuck over only to see Elizabeth out on the balcony staring out the window. Will walked up behind her. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She could just barely stifle a gasp as she turned to face him. In the process of doing so she also smacked him in the nose and he fell.

"Sorry Will but you scared me half to death."

"Next time I'll be more careful."

She helped him up and made sure his nose wasn't broken.

"I'll be fine," he said putting her hands down.

She gave him a small smile and turned back out the window again.

"You don't know how happy I am to be here again. I thought I'd never be back."

"We should enjoy it while we can."

They stood by the window for a long time before Will remembered that, married or not (which currently leaned closer to not), it was highly improper for him to be in her room.

"I should get ready for dinner. Who knows what Jack'll poison us with?"

Elizabeth smiled and bade him to leave. "I need to get ready too."

He closed the door behind him and Elizabeth waited till she heard his door slam before going over to her desk and removing the fake bottom. There lay the medallion. She'd stolen it back on the carriage ride to the house.

"I'm not letting you get out of my sight," she said before putting it on her neck and making sure that it was carefully hidden from view.

**

* * *

**

The ship was almost there. The captain could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Oooo, someone's coming. Hope you paid attention back in Ch. 2 to a tiny detail that'll be important later. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review please. 


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Everyone had been seated around the table for almost ten minutes and the food still wasn't ready yet. Will and Elizabeth were fidgeting because they weren't sure what they would be given when they got it. The kitchen door opened then and the servants put what appeared to be a whole chicken, a bowl of potatoes and some wine to the table. The Governor was given a sharp knife that he used to cut the meat. Will was given the first portion and Elizabeth the second before the Governor fed himself.

"Pass the potatoes please William."

Will gave him the bowl after putting some into his own and then looked to Elizabeth. She sighed and slowly picked up her fork and knife and cut through her food. She was just about to put it into her mouth when her father passed her the potato bowl.

"Thank you father," she said and put as many as she could onto it.

"Eat up William, you're a growing boy."

Will looked nervously at his plate when a door slammed shut. Jack had entered the room.

"Is there something wrong with the food then? None of you are eating," he asked.

"No no, we were all waiting to be served. You don't need to worry about a thing Mr. Smith."

Jack gave them a proud smile and they had no choice. Elizabeth picked up her dropped fork and put it into her mouth. Will watched as a smile appeared on her face.

"It's very good Jack, I mean Mr. Smith."

She nodded to Will and he did likewise. It wasn't bad at all. They all enjoyed their tiny feast and ate to their hearts content.

**

* * *

**After dinner, they all rested in the Lounge Room. Both Will and Elizabeth grabbed a book and sat next to each other to read while the Governor went through some papers. It was all silent until Elizabeth yawned three hours later. 

"Dear me is it that late already," the Governor asked looking at his pocket watch.

Will wasn't particularly tired himself but when in Rome.

"I believe it's time we went to bed. Good night Father." She went and gave him a kiss before going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening William."

**

* * *

**Jack and Christina were currently at the sink washing the dirty dishes. The suds were up to their elbows and the water was chilly. 

"So Jack, you never did tell me where you were from?" she asked.

"Island; far, far away from here."

"Oh, no need to be rude I was only asking you a question."

Jack grunted and Christina threw some suds at him. Jack glared and got her back. Eventually (like not even ten seconds later) an all out fight broke out with the soap flying everywhere. They were out of breath and had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was exhilarating," she said.

"I know," Jack responded.

They stared at each other a few seconds more before continuing with their work but sparing glances to each other from time to time.

**

* * *

**Will was not in his night clothes nor was he particularly tired. Living in the body of a 12 year old while also being 23 not to long ago and never sleeping in the first place did not bode well for him. Will was sitting by the window in his room (which was open) watching the water and night sky. He didn't even want to admit it now but he really did miss the sea. After all, he was basically a part of it not too long ago. He sighed when he suddenly noticed a ship coming in on the horizon. It was barely noticeable because it was so dark. He squinted when suddenly a shaft of moonlight came from beyond the clouds and struck it. 

"It can't be."

**

* * *

**The cannon fire rang down on the town like an all out ambush. People had to scurry about to try and get away from it. The crew arrived on shore and had a take no prisoners attitude about them.**

* * *

**Will was running down the stairs when the first cannon went off. This cannot be happening he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door to find Jack and Christina having a fight about something. 

"But it's true, the chicken bloody came first."

"It was the egg."

"Chicken."

"Egg."

"Jack."

Jack turned and saw that Will was there and out of breath. "What's the matter boy?"

"Jack, there's a ship in the harbor and..."

He couldn't get the rest out because the whole house shook under the pressure of a cannon ball.

"What's happening?" Christina asked.

"I know those guns," Jack muttered before running out of the room.

**

* * *

**The whole house staff was assembled in the hallway. Jack and Will met them there as the doors suddenly burst open. The crew of the Black Pearl had arrived. 


	6. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Jack had to think fast. He didn't exactly want his former crew to see him so early and yet he also wanted his ship back soon. Decisions, decisions.

"Jack!"

Will's not yet at manhood voice took him out of his thoughts for a moment. It was a good thing too because if he'd just stood there like he wanted to then his torso would be the only thing left standing. He punched the offender in the face and watched as the man fell down. Another pirate was chasing Will now around the house.

"Sword; I need a bloody sword," he kept thinking to himself. "And where the hell is Elizabeth when you need her?"

**

* * *

**Two of the pirates had gotten away from the others and were currently looking for it. They saw the face on the stairwell and knew the girl was to be found somewhere up there. The one looked at the other and pointed to a closed door. The shorter of the two put a finger to his lips in order for the other to understand that they need to go in quietly. It creaked ever so slightly. It seemed to be the girl's bedroom. 

"We know you're 'ere poppet. Come out and we promise we won't 'urt you," the one named Pintel said looking around.

His partner in crime, Ragetti with the wooden eye, was the first to notice something a bit off about her bed. The bottom was moving as if someone was breathing into it. He pointed and Pintel nodded as they made their way closer. Elizabeth saw them coming and shut her eyes tightly. They lifted the sheet and looked at her.

"'ello Poppet."

Right away, she said the magic word, again. "Parlay."

"What?"

"Parlay, I invoke it here and now. I know the code and you have to take me to your Captain."

"How does a brat like you know the code?" Pintel asked.

"I read a lot, umm, sir. To your Captain then."

The man dragged her by her wrist and pulled her down the stairs while Ragetti stood at the back. Pintel immediately took notice of the golden medallion around her neck and smirked. He thought that she didn't know what she was getting into. Suddenly, something heavy fell on his foot. "Bloody hell," he shouted clutching it and letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

She turned around and got Ragetti right in the "special spot." Elizabeth suddenly had someone else grab her hand and it turned out to be Will.

They were almost out the door when they were blocked by someone bigger than them.

"Well, would you look at that."

That statement was accompanied by a screech so without looking they knew who it was. "Oh crap," Will muttered.

Barbossa stood between them and their exit. He looked from Elizabeth with the medallion still around her neck to Will who was clutching her hand and trying to figure out how to get out of this one. Barbossa, without warning, grabbed at their hands and forced them apart.

"I'm shocked, it only took me a few weeks to fin a 'ya but I did," he said looking at the girl.

"Let me go," she said trying to escape.

"Yeah, let her go," Will said before he could stop himself.

Barbossa stared at him before giving him a little smirk that sent chills down the boy's spine. He snapped his fingers and was picked up off the ground by Ragetti and out the door

"Hey, let me down. Jack, where the hell are you?"

"Come on then missy."

"Hey, you let me go right now. Jack, I know you're here somewhere. Jack, you'd better come after us or else I'm going to hunt the Kraken down and find a chain and..." She continued to yell as she went out the door.

**

* * *

**Jack, it turned out, had been knocked unconscious during the fight. Someone had gotten him with a candle stick. He clutched his head and saw that everything was in shambles and a lot of people were down and not moving the next morning. One of them he could not believe was lying on the ground with blood all over her. Poor Christina seemed to have gotten on the bad side of someone's cutlass. The lass was like a sister to him in the days (or rather day) that he arrived. Yet he felt proud to see that a cutlass of her own was clutched in her hand. She tried to at least defend herself. He felt a bit of guilt inside of him. 

"Mr. Smith," a voice called.

He turned to find the Governor pale faced and worried. "Yes sir?"

"Have you seen the children?"

Jack's eyes went wide and his face turned pale. "You, you mean they're not here?" Jack looked around for a few seconds before cursing loudly. "Little brats, can't even stay in one place. Now I have to do this alone."

"Do what alone," the Governor asked.

For some reason he grabbed Jack's wrist as if to make him stay and explain but as he tried to yank it away the sleeve went up revealing the brand. The Governor let go and Jack rubbed it momentarily before getting that goofy grin on his face. He gave a false salute and ran out the door to hopefully find a ship and some help.


	7. Lies and Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Port Royal was slowly disappearing from their view. If there was one thing they were grateful for now it was the fact that since they were technically children they most likely wouldn't be hurt. Or at least right away. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder and had her turn to face him. She involuntarily gasped as he got in her face and his head slowly moved to look at Will.

"You have a familiar face boy."

Will was about to respond (he was stuttering enough) but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"He's my very distant cousin Fred who's an apprentice in the local blacksmith shop. Anyway, it's this you want," she said taking out the medallion.

The crew around them stopped their duties to stare. Barbossa quirked an eyebrow. "And how would you be knowing we're in search of this Miss..."

"Turner and I'm an assistant maid in the Governor's household which was where you found us. Maids gossip a lot you know. We're both Turners."

Will stared at her. Why'd she have to pick Fred?

"And how did you come to own a trinket such as that, family heirloom perhaps?"

"It was not stolen," she said.

Now it was Will's turn to quirk an eyebrow as he crossed his arms against his chest. She gave him a look that said 'You think of something better.' He then turned to face Barbossa at the same time Elizabeth did and she put her hands on her hips.

"Very well then, hand it over."

He put his hand out and Elizabeth was about to put it in when she pulled back.

"Not until you bring us back to shore."

"And why should I listen to you."

Will finally spoke up. "Because, because we know that the curse won't be lifted till you get the proper blood. One of us actually."

Barbossa stared at him and Elizabeth gulped. He put his hand out once more and she dropped the gold piece into it. Suddenly she was picked up and Will was as well.

"And what in the world made you think you could trust a pirate," Barbossa called after them as they were led out of the room and locked in his cabin.

**

* * *

**They heard the laughter from the closed door. 

"Fred? You told them my name was Fred?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them it was Will Turner now could I?" she said in an equally harsh whisper.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before erupting into giggles.

"We're bickering like a couple of..."

"Children? I noticed."

Will sighed and looked to her again. "We're going to have to stay calm through this Elizabeth. Who knows how long before we can be saved or if we'll find a ship to jump to."

"I know. I'll watch your back."

"And I'll yours."

**

* * *

**There was the ship just waiting for him. It seemed like everyone was still cleaning up from the night before and they wouldn't care if another ship had gone missing. They'd probably assume it was sunk anyway. Jack Sparrow slowly slunk out of his hiding spot and moved ever so much closer to the waiting ship The Interceptor. It looked to be brand new and ready for a nice pirate crew to go save the two in likely distress. Inch by inch he moved closer and closer. 

"Excuse me sir but I don't believe you have permission to be anywhere near that ship."

Jack knew that voice. He turned and it was Captain (not yet Commodore) Norrington. "I'm sorry but I was just admiring it you know."

"Well admire it from a distance then because we have to go in search of the children."

"Do you really?"

Norrington nodded. "Yes, the Governor wants them back safe and sound as soon as possible."

"And how would you go about that then aye?"

Norrington turned to look at the soldier standing next to him and the man shrugged. "You have a way of finding them?"

"Perhaps I do," Jack said moving closer till he was on top of him. "The question is though, do you trust my judgment?"

Norrington handed the man the maps he was holding and began to walk away motioning for Jack to follow. "And why do you care anyway?"

"Let's just I have a soft spot for those two in the few hours I was working in the mansion."

Norrington gave him a searching stare before nodding. "We set sail in one hour. Be there."

Jack nodded and actually shook his hand. Norrington did not lift the sleeve therefore he had no idea he made an alliance with a pirate. Yet anyway.


	8. Blood Money

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Captain Norrington was fascinated yet wary of the man. He claimed to know so much about the seas, but why was he working in the Governor's household as a cook? It boggled the mind really. Now he was staring at that bloody compass again; the one he'd not let anyone hold but himself. "Pray tell Mr. Smith, where are we going exactly? I don't want my men traipsing off into anywhere unusual."

"Not to worry sir, I'll tell you when we're almost there," he said with an easy grin.

Too easy. What had James Norrington gotten himself into?

**

* * *

**The door to the cabin opened and Ragetti and Pintel came in. Elizabeth had been sitting in a chair twiddling her thumbs and Will had been staring out the window at the sea. "Captain wants the both 'o yous for dinner tonight." 

The current children shared a look and got up to leave. Elizabeth of course knew the way because she had gone through this already once before.

"Keep your guard up," she whispered to him as she opened the door.

There were many different kinds of foods all over the table. It was about dusk and there were a lot of shadows in the room. The two seats that were open for them were across from each other while

Barbossa sat at the head of the table. "Sit," he basically commanded them.

They took a seat, Will on one side and Elizabeth of course on the other. They each took a bit of something and ate rapidly since they hadn't had anything all day. Barbossa wasn't really surprised as he poured both of them a glass of wine. He grabbed a bowl of apples and silently offered them each one to which they both shook their heads. He sighed and took out the golden piece."So, you don't know what this is do you?"

The kids shared a look so Elizabeth answered. "Pirate medallion," she said taking a slice of bread. She nibbled the edges as she tried her hardest to look innocent about the whole thing.

The man turned his head to Will and he just shrugged. "Tis Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces of Cortez himself."

Elizabeth tuned him out then because she'd heard all of this before.

"And thanks to you we have the final piece."

"But what do you need us for then?" Will asked once again innocently.

"The blood to be repaid of course. From your father, or one of your fathers. That's why there's no sense to be killing you; yet."

If he expected them to run away scared then Barbossa was a bit disappointed. Yet he did see a bit of fear in their eyes and that seemed to be good enough for him. Unfortunately it wasn't a full moon that night. They might've been cursed but it just couldn't be proven. But they'll learn. Oh yes; they'll learn.

**

* * *

**Jack had waited long enough. He turned to the soldier nearest him and grabbed him by the neck before shooting up into the air. "Everyone stay calm, I am taking over this ship." 

Everyone basically looked at him like he had three heads.

"Mr. Smith, what're you doing," Norrington asked nervously. After all, it was he who allowed Jack on the ship to begin with.

"'snot Smith. Tis Sparrow."

Norrington's eyes held recognition within them. "Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain. Now if you'll be so kind as to get off me ship. I don't want to enter Tortuga with the lot of the navy on my arse, savvy," Jack said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"And what makes you think we'll let you take our ship so easily?" another soldier asked.

"Well, if you don't then I'll kill this man, this, what's your name," Jack asked cocking his gun.

"Gillette sir."

"Gillette? I remember you. Little rat faced fink," he muttered. "I'll kill Gillette if you don't give me this ship. What say you to that?"

Norrington looked at his men.

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later the men were all piled into the longboats in the middle of the ocean. 

"Thank you sir," Gillette said.

Everyone glared at the man and he shut up. Norrington wondered though; why would this man go through so much trouble to rescue two children that he barely knew?

**

* * *

**Jack arrived in Tortuga in only a few hours time. The winds were definitely in his favor that night. Everything was basically the same as the day he left. A few women sidled up to him but he had to politely decline their requests. Tonight, Jack Sparrow was a man on a mission. It only took him a few minutes to find the right tavern because it was the one he always frequented. And there he was, drunk as a skunk but still seemingly cognizant. "Joshamee," he called sitting down next to him. 

The man almost dropped his drink all over him but recovered quickly. "Jack, what're you doing back so quickly?"

"I'm on a bit of a mission mate and I need some help."


	9. Cave Escapade Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was very late and Elizabeth lay asleep in the brig. Barbossa had thought that they would be less of a hassle if they were out of his hair until they were needed. Will on the other hand was very restless and stared at the wall across from him while running his hands through Elizabeth's hair. Though he was only twelve years old, he was also a man. And her hair was pretty soft.

_The Pearl moved about in the waves. The waves seemed to be angry, no, they were afraid of the Black Pearl and the cursed men aboard._

Will sat upright. How in the world did he know that? Perhaps it was because not so long ago he was part of the sea. One with it. Will sighed and got more comfortable. It was going to be a long night. How exactly could Elizabeth sleep at a time like this anyway?

_The waves were almost parting beneath them._

"Stop it," he muttered. He didn't want to understand the waves anymore. That life was gone now. Finished. He had a new beginning and was going to do everything the right way now. Nothing stupid would get in their way. Nothing.

**

* * *

**It was pretty early the next morning and Jack was at the dock with Gibbs and some recruits. A lot of them he didn't know but two in particular caught his eye; one of which didn't have a certain bird on their shoulder. "You sailor." 

"Cotton sir," the man in question responded.

"Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Aye Captain Sparrow."

Jack gave a smile. "So that's what he sounds like," he thought to himself.

Next to him stood Marty as tall as he could be.

"And what's the benefit for us then?"

Jack knew this was coming. He went over and there as brass and lovely as ever was AnnaMaria. Jack was shocked that Gibbs even picked her because she wasn't even in disguise this time. "AnnaMaria, love," Jack said ducking as her hand went flying above him.

"Where's my boat?"

"I'm sorry love but it's still in Port Royal. However, if once all this is said and done and it's still there then we can go for it savvy."

It seemed Jack did learn a bit of something from Will the last time as she gave him a smile.

Everything was mostly smooth sailing till they began to go through a storm. It wasn't as bad as the last one but still threw them for a loop.

"We really should drop canvas Jack," Gibbs said.

"We can hold out for a bit longer."

"But why are we doing this in the first place Jack?"

"I owe them one. Besides, we're catching up."

**

* * *

**Everyone was moving about in the cave. Will and Elizabeth both had their hands tied behind their backs and Elizabeth was the lucky one to be wearing the medallion. They were slowly led up to the big huge chest and everyone in the room began to cheer and chant. The kids though held their heads high. They more or less knew what was coming and knew they were strong enough to make it through as long as they were together. 

"Come on Jack, where the hell are you?" Elizabeth wondered to herself.

**

* * *

**Jack's longboat was in the water and he was currently making last minute plans with Gibbs. Everyone else though was standing around them. 

"And if the worst should happen sir?"

"Keep to the code."

Gibbs was worried he'd say that.

"Be careful Jack," AnnaMaria said shocking even herself.

Jack nodded his head to her and the rest of his crew before climbing into the boat and rowing away.

**

* * *

**"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end. For two years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa said at the top of his voice. 

"Suffered I have," Ragetti said pointing to himself.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." Here he kicked the lid off the chest and watched as the gold glittered below him. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this."

Here he pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck almost spitting on her in the process. She flinched and tried to move closer to Will. Will turned his head and sure enough he could've sworn he saw something red by a not overly large pile of coins. He squinted once more before turning back to the man who held them captive.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked.

"Us!" the men shouted pointing to themselves or each other.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Theirs!" they said pointing once more. A lot of the men began to make killing motions at them to which Will merely rolled his eyes at.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa then grabbed the knife. "Begun by blood...by blood undone."

He grabbed the medallion from her neck, took Elizabeth's hand and dragged the knife across it. Her bloody palm was clasped shut around the gold piece and she dropped it into the chest. Barbossa moved away from her and shut his eyes along with everyone else below them. Being as quiet as they could, Elizabeth and Will silently made their way down from the mound they were standing on and down into the water below so they could escape. Because when Barbossa realized that they had the wrong person, he'd be mighty angry.


	10. Cave Escapade Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a repost. I didn't notice I was missing chapter 5 lol.

* * *

Jack was watching all of this unfold from his little hidey space. He also took note of the fact that Elizabeth and Will were sneaking away. He motioned with his arms for them to come in his direction and they ran over to him trying not to make noises in the splashing water. "Are you both alright," Jack whispered when they were almost right on top of him.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," Will said.

"Good, the longboat is over there and the Interceptor should be dead ahead."

"But what about you Jack," Elizabeth asked.

"Love I make a perfect distraction, wouldn't you say."

"Be careful," they both said at the same time before sprinting away.

Jack looked once more at their retreating forms before getting ready to move forward.

**

* * *

**"Where'd they go," a random crew member shouted. 

Barbossa's head whipped around and sure enough the children had disappeared. Everyone began to panic then.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

Barbossa just rolled his eyes, pulled out his pistol and shot the man. They all stared at him and the smoking hole on his shoulder as he continued standing and not dead.

"Well, well well."

Barbossa got another strange look in his eye as well as the rest of his crew. They knew that voice. Sure enough, out of the shadows walked the infamous Captain Jack sparrow.

"'Ello Hector."

**

* * *

**Will and Elizabeth rowed as fast as humanly possible. Each of them looked back once or twice to see if there was something there or to hear any voices. When they finally arrived at the Interceptor, the crew seemed to have noticed they'd arrived. A line was thrown down and Will allowed Elizabeth to climb up first. To say the crew was shocked to see two children come aboard and not their Captain was a slight understatement. 

"Mr. Turner? Miss. Swann?" Gibbs said coming forward. Gibbs, one night when they'd made a bit of a stop along the way home, had jumped ship. It was actually shortly after Will had arrived. This was the first they were seeing him since then and they had to pretend to be surprised.

"Mr. Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where be Jack?" another crew member asked.

Elizabeth was about to say that he fell behind when Will spoke up.

"He's still at the cave, we have to go and save him."

Elizabeth's head spun around to face him and she gave him a look. Will on the other hand in no way looked sheepish.

"Why don't the two of you go down and the adults will discuss this alone, alright?" Gibbs said leaning over them like they really were a couple of children.

Will and Elizabeth both raised an eyebrow and hand in hand they went down below.

**

* * *

**"You're supposed to be dead," Pintel said to Jack. 

"Been there, done that. Wasn't really my cup of tea. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said walking up to Barbossa.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate," Jack said before pointing to himself. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well then I won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Shoot him."

Everyone excitedly got out their pistols and cutlasses and pointed them at the man.

Jack smirked because he was completely prepared for this. "I take it the girl's blood didn't work then, eh?" he said inspecting his fingernails.

Barbossa spun around and Jack almost fell down. "Hold fire," he said to his men.

All of them looked very disappointed.

"You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ye need."

**

* * *

**Will was tying a piece of cloth around Elizabeth's palm. 

"You're very good at that you know," she said as he put a knot.

"Thank you. I had loads of practice on the Dutchman."

"Why, did people get hurt often," she asked.

Having not been aboard and Will hadn't told her much she was curious.

"Well, mostly for the new crewmembers who join the ship very shortly after their deaths. It's a very odd sort of thing actually since they're dead and all that. I just didn't want to get blood on the ship."

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked simply.

"You mean the Dutchman? Maybe a little I suppose. But to be with you in the here and now; that is something I'm going to cherish for the rest of my life," he said taking her hand.


	11. Double Crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I thought that since last night I didn't actually update I'd do it tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth fell into Will's lap as the ship began to move away. They both looked at each other before running up the stairs. Will grabbed the medallion which had been sitting on the table before he arrived first and noticed they were moving away from the island.

"What're you doing," he asked desperately.

"Nothing you need to worry about son," Gibbs said to Will as though he was his uncle to his youngest nephew.

"But what about Jack. We can't just leave him there in the hands of a monster like that," Elizabeth said coming behind him.

They all looked out again and the Pearl was right on their tails.

"She's gaining on us," AnnaMaria said from the wheel.

"We have to stay and fight," Will said.

"No," the crew said back.

"But he's your Captain. He didn't abandon you. He used himself as a distraction to give us a chance to be safe," he said.

Everyone turned momentarily distracted when cannon fire rained down on them.

**

* * *

**There were two men in the Captain's cabin of the Black Pearl. 

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with not but a name and I'll watch you sail away on my ship," Barbossa said laughing from his seat.

Jack rolled his eyes and wanted to spit at the man. "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all. Sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back at you."

"And how do I know it's not one of those children that somehow disappeared under me nose?"

"Yeah, like I'm hiding secret plans from you with bloody children. Anyway Hector; I am the only one among us who hasn't committed a mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting savvy."

Jack then leaned forward with a smirk on his face, grabbed a random apple off the table before him, shined it a bit and bit right into its delicious fruitiness.

The two men just glared at each other for a moment before the Bo' Sun entered the room. "Cap'n, The Interceptor is right ahead of us."

Barbossa nodded and stood up. He left the room and Jack followed right behind him. He took one look at the sailing ship and Barbossa nodded in a pleased sort of way.

"Wait a minute, I've got a better idea," Jack said brightly.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jack who gulped.

"What say we hold up a flag of truce and I hurry over there and get you your lovely medallion back? What say you do that, eh?"

"What's say we don't follow that idea. People are easier to search when they're dead," Barbossa muttered.

He then nodded to his men and most of them descended below leaving Jack standing before Barbossa not saying a word.

"Fire," he suddenly shouted.

Jack's head spun around and he could only watch in horror as cannons were let loose.

**

* * *

**Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand right away and led her to a corner of the ship where they would be safe at least for the moment. 

"All men to stations!" AnnaMaria shouted. She spun the wheel and their own cannons now faced the Pearl.

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted moments later.

Will and Elizabeth covered their ears as the sounds assaulted them. They removed their hands and looked around.

"Is it over?" Elizabeth asked.

Will looked and the Pearl indeed had a few holes in her. His eyes however were very good and he saw that the men were preparing to fire again.

"Stay here," he said and ran past Elizabeth to where the men at the cannons were waiting. Their men were loading their cannonballs and preparing to fire again. "Wait," Will said.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth came out of hiding and stood staring at the ship before them. She spotted the man that she was trying to find and nodded to herself. Will suddenly reappeared and looked over as well. 

"Mr. Gibbs?"

The man looked both ways next to him before looking down at the girl. "Yes missy?"

"I believe that we cannot sink that ship."

"And why not?" AnnaMaria asked behind her.

Elizabeth pointed before responding. "Because they've got our Captain taken hostage."

The four of them looked and sure enough Jack was standing there and he seemed to be having an argument with Barbossa.

Anna and Gibbs looked to each other and nodded. They both grabbed one of the kids.

"What're you doing?"

"We'll need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs said.

"You both came out of the cave so it's obviously one of you they need. We just don't know which," Anna said.

Suddenly though, the Pearl's cannons were fired again and the ship shook with intense force. Gibbs grabbed a pistol from his belt and fired it into the air.

**

* * *

**"Hold fire men," Barbossa said. He saw that the opposing pirates had both of the children in their grasp. He looked to Jack very quickly and he seemed to be annoyed by what they were doing. A piece of wood was put down as a means for them to get onto his ship. Which they did. 

"I can't believe you're doing this," Will said.

"Welcome back Turners," Barbossa sneered.

Elizabeth spat at his shoes and Will just glared at him.

"Lock them in the brig," he said to the nearest man.

The man grabbed them by the shoulders and led them away.

"Him too," he said motioning to Jack.

The Bo' Sun grabbed him and forcefully led him away.

"On your way then," Barbossa said the Gibbs and Anna.

They looked to each other and nodded before leaving.

* * *

Review please and let me know what you think so far. 


	12. Pirates vs Pirates and Navy Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"S'not so bad down 'ere."

"Shut up Jack," both Will and Elizabeth said.

They had locked Elizabeth and Jack in one cell and Will in the other.

"I guess they figured out it's me they need," Will said sulkily looking to the floor.

Suddenly, two sets of feet came from seemingly out of the shadows with identical stupid smirks upon their faces and mops in their hands. Pintel and Ragetti mopped the floor silently for a few minutes.

Elizabeth watched them while Jack stared at the wall and Will just stared at the floor in his cell while sitting. "You missed a spot," she said pointing just beside Ragetti's foot.

Pintel, letting his nerve get the better of him, put the wet end of the mop into the cell and Elizabeth ran to the back to avoid being touched with the thing.

Pintel just turned his head and looked now to Will who was still staring at the floor. "So you're the son o' Ol' Bill Turner. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Pintel said.

"And a good man," Elizabeth said back defiantly.

Jack and the others turned to look at her. "And how would you know that," Ragetti asked.

"Umm, lucky guess," she said back laughing nervously.

"Anyway, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Pintel said continuing with his tale.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," Ragetti said.

"I'm telling the story!" he shouted to him. "So...what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," Ragetti repeated.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker."

If any of them men expect Will to be upset with this news then he was sadly mistaken.

"What're you smirking at boy," Pintel demanded.

Will would've said something smart back at him but the footsteps of someone coming into the room told him that wasn't a very good idea at the moment so he continued to look down.

It turned out to be Barbossa along with a few other members of his crew. He threw a set of keys at them. "Bring 'em."

**

* * *

**"I don't know Gibbs; something just doesn't feel right about this." AnaMaria was staring off to the side and Gibbs stood right beside her. 

They were just outside of the island and neither one of them felt happy. Actually, they felt positively sickened.

"There's nothing we can do now to change it though," he said back to her.

"But they're only children. They can't take care of themselves. And yes, I'm including Sparrow in the category of children."

"But I don't think there's anything we can do now."

"Oh yes there is," Ana said. She assembled all the men in the nearest perimeter and told them what was to happen. "We're going back."

"But we could hardly beat them the last time. What could possibly help us now," Marty asked aloud.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," a deep voice called out in the night.

**

* * *

**Everyone was slowly making their way into the cave. Pintel currently had his arm around Will to be sure that the boy wasn't going anywhere. Meanwhile, Ragetti had a moderately strong arm on Elizabeth while Jack had his arms tied securely to his sides. None of them looked very pleased at the moment. 

"No reason to fret," Pintel said in Will's ear.

"I'm not," Will answered back.

"It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"Yeah, but I'm only half Turner and not full Turner like my father."

"He's right. We spill it all!" Twigg said leading him to the big chest full of gold.

There was nothing that Elizabeth and Jack could do at the moment. Jack, after they reached the chest, was pushed to the floor and Elizabeth could only watch in horror as Barbossa placed the knife to Will's neck ready to get as much blood as they needed.

"Jack, you've got to do something," Elizabeth whispered urgently.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa began.

"Please," Elizabeth said again.

"I don't know what I can do though."

"Well, what'd you do the last time?"

"By blood un-."

A shot went off over Barbossa's head effectively distracting him enough to let go of Will.

"He's getting away again," a crew member shouted.

"Get him," Barbossa said checking over his hat.

Elizabeth punched the stomach of the man holding her and helped Jack up before they made a break for it. Their way was blocked when suddenly the men all fell down as Jack's crew and the Royal Navy rushed into the cavern.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth all looked at each other and decided to join in on the fun.

"Don't touch Barbossa; he's mine," Jack shouted running ahead of the others.

Will and Elizabeth meanwhile picked up whatever piece of gold was on the floor and threw it at the oncoming pirates. Suddenly, they both tripped and fell into a puddle of water and looked up to see the leering face of one of the pirates with his sword raised.

"I'll teach you both the meaning of pain."

"Oh, you like pain," Elizabeth said before raising her foot and kicking the man hard in the face. "Try wearing a corset."

* * *

Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Review please :-) 


	13. Pirates vs Pirates and Navy Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Currently it was a three way sword fight between Barbossa, Norrington and Jack. Barbossa decided to get rid of Jack first so he used most of his strength on him until James stood in his way. Barbossa slashed at both of them and they fell into the chest of gold coins.

"Mate, I've got an idea," Jack said before whispering something to James who nodded and stood.

Jack stood next and as discreetly as possible both men reached behind them and grabbed a cursed coin. They both shouted before going back and continuing their fight.

**

* * *

**"Gibbs, sword," Ana shouted. 

The man looked down and saw that her sword had been knocked away from her so he kicked it back. She then used it to slash a man which freed her up to help him.

**

* * *

**Will was just grabbing another rock to throw when something landed at his feet. He looked down to find that it was a sword belonging to one of the evil pirates who had been fighting with two of them. 

The pirate meanwhile adopted a sickening smirk. "Now now son, give it back before you hurt yourself with it."

Will responded to that by getting into position.

The pirate's face paled and he ran as Will followed behind him.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was actually able to hold her own as well. Even though she was smaller in stature, she was able to punch with a lot of power in her 12 year old body. 

Then when she was finally able to get her hands on a sword, all bets were off. Even the naval men had to stop and stare at the precious Governor's daughter fighting with no mercy.

After stabbing a man, she turned to them a bit disheveled. "What're you standing there for; they can't be killed. Step lively," she said pulling her sword out from the man and running off to find Will.

**

* * *

**The three way sword fight seemed to be going well. That is until Barbossa threw his sword down; this is what Jack had been waiting for. 

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict. We can take them if we put aside our differences. We're pirates; we don't need the help of the Royal Navy."

Jack stopped and actually pretended to think it over as James just stared at the both of them. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."

At the word 'stupid' he stabbed James right in the stomach. James collapsed and laid there as all those fighting around them stopped to stare.

Even Will and Elizabeth were unsure of what was going on.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with three ships because it's to painfully easy to convince my own crew to join you. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said.

Some of the evil pirates came behind Will and grabbed him and once again led him to the chest. No one dared to stop them.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...after you've killed the Navy's men...every... last... one," Jack said.

He put his hand into one of his pockets and Will could've sworn he saw something glittering. From there he knew everything was going to be alright. He looked to Elizabeth and nodded.

She understood as well having been there the last time. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you arrived in Port Royal," she said trying to rile up the Navy who began to nod.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding.

Will looked to Jack's side and saw that James Norrington was slowly moving away. The boy smiled and quickly hid it. It would do them no good to have their plan ruined.

"We have an accord," Barbossa said shaking Jack's hand.

That being said, James stood up and put his sword, which had been previously held in his stomach, to Barbossa's neck and held onto both sides. "Miss me?"

"How is it...?" Barbossa began to say before Jack took the coin out of his pocket and danced it along his fingers before standing in the moonlight that had suddenly appeared from behind a cloud.

Jack had become that which had been once before, a skeleton with scraps of skin and tattered clothing. "Couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa sneered at him as he moved out from under the sword and began to fight with Jack once more. Everyone seemed motivated again and all fighting continued.

**

* * *

**Jack and James were slowly but surely leading Barbossa back to the chest getting stabbed and doing the stabbing along the way. 

Will was still being held there though.

However, they didn't see the little lady in hiding until it was too late. Elizabeth knocked both of them in the shins with her sword. Will grabbed it out of her hand and tucked it into his belt.

Jack noticed and sliced his hand before Norrington did likewise. Will then cut his hand as well threw his coin into the chest. Jack was closest though and James tossed his to him who in turn then tossed it to Will.

Barbossa then pulled out his pistol and once again everyone in the immediate area stopped moving. As Will was dropping the coins, a pistol was fired. Barbossa collapsed dead on the ground.

Will went over to congratulate Jack when he saw there was no smoking gun in his hand.

Jack pointed behind Will to Elizabeth with the gun as she tried to hide it behind her back.

"We have won the day gentlemen," Norrington said to his men. The Huzzah's began and all the somewhat nice pirates could barely hold back an eyeroll.

Jack was just smiling at the two 'children' when Norrington did the unthinkable. He put cuffs on his wrists. "Now what's all this for?"

"You are a pirate and as such against the British rule."

Everyone who was not a part of the Navy or below the age of twenty either got cuffed or ran for it. By the end, Jack's crew had escaped while he and a few other men of Barbossa were taken aboard the Dauntless and into its brig to await their fate.

* * *

Only one chapter left and then the epilogue which will basically be what happened when Will and Elizabeth grew up having already fought off Barbossa. Later then :-) 


	14. One Last Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Last chapters guys. Enjoy.

* * *

The trip back to Port Royal had been a long and tedious one. Since Ana and the other men had escaped, they had taken both the Pearl and the Interceptor with them.

"But why take both?" Elizabeth had asked Will.

He'd had no response for her so they just dropped the subject all together.

Both were utterly depressed in the days leading up to Jack's hanging. Try as she might, Elizabeth could not convince her father to let Jack go free.

His response had been, "The man is a pirate and I am bound by the law." He was upset that this upset his daughter but there wasn't anything he could do now. Jack only had three days left to live.

**

* * *

**It was late the night before the hanging that Will could not sleep as usual. He tossed and turned until he just couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and put his day clothes back on before quietly leaving the house. 

He let his mind wander as his feet walked anyway. When he finally paid attention again, Will found himself right outside of the fort. He noticed someone standing under a nearby tree and hoped he wasn't spotted when he walked right in.

"Jack, where are you?"

"Third on your right."

Will walked over to find Jack sitting with his back against the wall and his hat next to him as though he'd been trying to go to sleep. "Come to see old Jack one last time?"

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"They've done what's right by them; all of them. I just wish I was sure everything would turn out alright."

Will frowned at Jack's statement but refrained from saying anything back.

All he could do was stand there and sigh. "I don't think it'll be possible for me to have a sword for tomorrow."

Jack rolled his eyes a bit and went over to lean against the bars. "Will, I wouldn't expect you to. You're not in your old body son; you're twelve. And as such, leave it to the adults."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Fate will win out. Now go home and get some rest. I want you there bright and early tomorrow savvy."

**

* * *

**Everyone was gathered in the fort at 10:30 the next morning. Will and Elizabeth stood right next to each other and the Governor behind them. He actually hadn't wanted them to come but they refused to stay home. 

It seemed like there were guards at every entrance. "Excuse me," a woman said trying to go near the front of the large group of spectators.

Suddenly, a door off to the side opened and out walked Jack in handcuffs. Two men began to play their drums as the man began to read off the list of Jack's crimes while he walked up to the noose.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have done crimes the crown and England. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

The noose was placed around his neck and the drums began to beat faster as though anticipating his drop. There was nothing they could do; they were only children.

The bottom opened and Elizabeth closed her eyes and Will turned away.

But there was no drop.

In fact, they heard shouting. Will looked and there stood the woman who almost arrived late. A sword was in the post behind the noose and Jack was currently running away with the woman following.

The Navy went after them and so did the Governor, Will and Elizabeth. Jack and the woman, who Elizabeth realized to be AnaMaria, jumped hand in hand off the battlements into the sea below.

They both swam away and two ships appeared from behind a cliff.

The Governor looked to Norrington and the man looked back. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" the Governor said.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and made sure no one was looking before he led her away.

"What is it Will?" she asked before Will leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't as passionate as their original first had been but it made them feel exactly the same. Like it was right. Like they were in love.

When they broke away, both had big grins on their faces. Elizabeth held his hand tightly and led him away symbolizing how she'll never let go of him ever again.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

10 years later -

A ship arrived at Port Royal late one night. This ship, known as the Black Pearl II, had arrived to pick up two people. Its Captain left and went to where he knew they'd be.

Once he was at the local blacksmith shop, Captain Jack Sparrow knocked on the door and waited. When it opened, he found himself looking into the eyes of the owner's wife. "Elizabeth, lovely to see you again love."

"We've been waiting forever for this. We're almost ready so would you like to come inside and wait?"

Jack went into the area where Will worked and couldn't really believe it took him so long to get back here. "How far along are you love?" he asked.

"Six months," she said patting her stomach fondly.

Will finally entered the room with a trunk trailing behind him.

"Ready to go then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we'd better get a move on otherwise the Navy will probably notice your ship."

"Aye, need a hand then?"

Both men took a hold on one side of the large object and went out the door. Elizabeth left last and locked it behind her.

**

* * *

**"So I take it this is the Interceptor then?" 

"Yup, completely redecorated and fit for any pirate."

"Then the Black Pearl is..."

"Back where she belongs. I don't have a debt to Jones any longer and he'll stay away from me unless I die at sea. Your father will be waiting for us in Tortuga."

Will helped Elizabeth board before bringing the trunk behind him.

"Captain? Ready to go?" AnaMaria asked from the wheel.

"Let's move closer to that Horizon."

Will and Elizabeth stood hand in hand as Port Royal slowly slipped out of view.

"Oh Will, the baby kicked," she said placing his hand in the proper place.

Having not been there the first time, this was a wonderful experience for him. "I'm glad I can be here for this."

"Me too," she said before kissing him.

"I'll always love you Elizabeth. Always," he whispered into her smiling face.

She had no words for him as she gently touched the side of his face and kissed him once again.

* * *

Hope you liked the ending. I want to say thank you to my reviewers and hopefully you'll enjoy my other stories as well. Later :-) 


End file.
